warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Pax Charge
Pax Charge is an Arcane Enhancement for a Kitgun that changes the magazine type to a rechargeable battery, like that of the . Effect Acquisition Can be bought from Rude Zuud for per arcane upon reaching the rank of Old Mate. As with all arcanes, Pax arcanes come fully built from the vendor. Notes *Similar to Arch-guns and the , base recharge delay is equal to the reload time displayed on the weapon. **Recharge delay is further reduced (stack additively) by reload speed mods like and . *Despite being described as able to reduce the recharge delay by +50%, at max rank, it only reduces the recharge delay by 33.3%, or better described as increases the reload speed by 50% the way normal reload mods function. See Reload Speed for the details. **Reduced reload time (effective recharge delay) can actually be seen in the Arsenal upon equipping Pax Charge. **For example, with a Kitgun that has a reload time of 2.1 seconds: ***Unranked Pax Charge will result in a recharge delay of ~1.87 seconds (reduced by 11.1%), though this number is probably rounded up in the game. ***Rank 3 Pax Charge will result in a recharge delay of 1.4 seconds (reduced by 33.3%). *Recharge rate for chambers will not be affected by mods: **Catchmoon: 5 ammo/s **Tombfinger: 50 ammo/s **Gaze: 50 ammo/s **Rattleguts: 50 ammo/s *Prevents the weapon from receiving benefit from reload-triggered mods or Arcanes such as or . Tips *Pax Charge is useful for prolonged missions due to never requiring actual ammunition, however this also means you are limited to essentially your original magazine size of ammo before having to recharge. **Carrier sentinel, equipped with , is an alternative to keep ammo reserves up in missions, although this requires picking up of ammo and the sentinel to be alive. ** ( ) or can be used as alternative as well, at a cost of a mod slot and capacity in a Kitgun or an aura slot in a Warframe, respectively. *Pax Charge can be used in conjunction with to reload only the last shot in the magazine, however it will often reload multiple shots before the player is able to fire them with semi-auto kitguns. *A Kitgun equipped with Pax Charge always requires longer time to fully recharge a magazine than the actual normal reload. **With rank 3 Pax Charge: ***Rattleguts pairing with Deepbreath needs ~2.47 seconds in total to fully recharge the magazine of 67 ammo, while normal reload only take 1.7 seconds. ***Tombfinger pairing with Zip needs ~0.93 seconds for the magazine of 9 ammo, while normal reload takes 0.9 seconds. **It is probably safe to say that a Kitgun with shorter reload time and smaller magazine take less penalty and get more benefit. This is especially true for a Kitgun with higher damage per ammo. *Recharge delay can be reduced by abilities that affect reload speed, but recharge rate will not be affected. Recharge delay is affected by: ** 's with alignment ** 's ** 's ** 's Trivia *Inscription on is Solari Language, reading "CHUHD" forming the sound "Charge". Patch History *Fixed Kitguns with the 'Gaze' Chamber type and Pax Charge Arcane not recharging correctly. *Fixed Pax Recharge sounds not playing properly. *Increased the recharge rate of Pax Charge when used with all Chambers apart from Catchmoon. *Introduced. }} de:Pax: Ladung es:Carga de Pax Category:Update 24 Category:Arcane Enhancements Category:Kitgun